Sonne
by Dikana
Summary: Side story de Respuestas. Para un mortífago, la llegada al poder de lord Voldemort es como un amanecer deslumbrante. Y el triunfo es un sol que no volverá a ponerse nunca más.


N/A: Wolas, mis queridos lectores. ¡Bienvenidos a uno de los regalos de aniversario que me he hecho yo misma, para celebrar mis 5 añitos en FFnet!

En fin, lo primero que tengo que decir de este songfic es que es un side-story puro y duro de Respuestas. Es decir, si no eres lector de Respuestas y has entrado aquí por pura casualidad, es mi deber informarte de que si decides seguir adelante leyendo esto no te vas a enterar de nada. Claro que tú puedes leerlo si te da la gana, obviamente… A parte de eso, especificaré más todavía diciendo que este songfic está directamente relacionado con el final del último cap de R que subí la semana pasada. Así que, si eres lector de R pero aún no has leído el último capítulo, quizá tampoco te enteres de nada…

Aclarado ese detalle, vamos con el disclaimer. La canción que he usado es Sonne, de Ramstein. Sé que es un grupo de heavy alemán y ese tipo de música no le va a todo el mundo, pero esta canción en concreto no es muy dura y a mí personalmente me parece maravillosa. Por eso recomiendo a todos los que se hayan metido aquí que la escuchen antes de ponerse a leer, porque si no el songfic no tiene gracia. No es necesario que se la descarguen, por supuesto, youtube es una maravilla con la que todos los internautas deberían contar. Buscadla en youtube y escuchadla antes y/o durante la lectura, mete bastante en situación. Por cierto… lo más seguro es que lo primero que os encontréis en youtube al buscar esta canción no sea el videoclip oficial, sino algún tipo de amv (anime music video) pero ignoren el detalle, porque lo que se supone que interesa en este caso es oír la canción, ¿no? xD Dura 4 minutos y 30 y pico segundos. Lo digo porque hay versiones acortadas, y ésas tampoco nos interesan…

Ehhh… ¿Algo más? Sí. Os pongo en situación. Este songfic se desarrolla durante las horas que Melpómene Figg y sus hijas pasan secuestradas, antes de que lleguen los aurores a rescatarlas de Devius Lore. Y también incluye el propio rescate, claro. Así que nada más. Perdón por las erratas, que seguramente las haya. Espero que os guste, y…

¡A leer!

--------------

_**Sonne**_

_Eins… (Uno)_

_Zwei… (Dos)_

_Drei… (Tres)_

_Vier… (Cuatro)_

_Fünf… (Cinco)_

_Sechs… (Seis)_

_Sieben… (Siete)_

_Acht… (Ocho)_

_Neun… (Nueve)_

_Aus! (¡Fuera!)_

Mel abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que registró su cerebro fue un fortísimo dolor de cabeza que la hizo gemir. Sentía todos los miembros entumecidos y ateridos por el frío. Los músculos dormidos le hormigueaban intensamente. Y todo el cuerpo parecía palpitarle de dolor.

Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había pasado y empezar a asimilar su situación. La pelea, las maldiciones, los gritos, la explosión, Belle, Fidias… No, Fidias no… _Devius_. Eso bastó para hacerla brincar, en un intento por incorporarse que murió con otro gemido de dolor. Tenía las muñecas atadas a la espalda, podía sentir ahora el roce de las cuerdas en la piel, hiriéndola. También tenía atados los tobillos, inmovilizándola. Estaba tirada en un rústico suelo de piedra helada que le traspasaba la frialdad hasta los huesos, haciéndola temblar. Y la cabeza le daba vueltas con cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuera. Forcejó, pero fue inútil. Y, cuando abrió la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, se dio cuenta por fin de que no estaba sola.

- No, no, pequeña –susurró una ponzoñosa voz cerca de ella-. No te rebeles, que será peor. Vas a destrozarte las muñecas si sigues intentando soltarte. No vas a conseguirlo, de todas formas.

Mel se removió, con el corazón en la garganta y el terror acelerándole el pulso. La habitación en la que se encontraban no era muy grande, pero contaba con las dimensiones necesarias como para que ella, desde su posición, no pudiera abarcarla por completo con la vista. Los enormes sillares de piedra desnuda en suelos, paredes y techos le daban al lugar el aspecto de un viejo castillo, pero ruinoso y abandonado. El gran vano de una ventana, propia de una lechucería, alta y vacía como un simple hueco en la pared, se abría en el muro que había frente a ella, al otro lado de la habitación, dejando entrar el gélido aire de la madrugada y la débil claridad que anunciaba el cercano amanecer. Desde donde estaba, sólo era capaz de ver el cielo gris. Debían encontrarse a muchos pisos de altura. Con la respiración agitada, haciendo funcionar a cien por hora los engranajes de su mente para buscar una posible vía de escape, recorrió rápidamente con sus ojos color miel el resto de su campo visual. Y entonces el corazón le dio un violento vuelco.

- ¡Debbie! –gritó con voz rota, aterrorizada-. ¡Libbie!

Las dos niñas yacían mortalmente quietas en otro rincón, lejos de ella, sobre un montón de paja mohosa y marchita. La oscura cabellera de Deborah la sumía en las tinieblas, mientras que el pelo platino de Libitina brillaba, reflejando la escasa claridad como una estrella moribunda.

- Oye, oye, no armes tanto escándalo, vas a despertarlas. Y necesitan descansar, ha sido un viaje largo hasta aquí.

Con un violento movimiento que le hizo crujir los entumecidos músculos, Mel se removió con fuerza y pudo localizar por fin a su interlocutor. A sus pies, en el rincón opuesto al que ocupaban las niñas, una pequeña chimenea encendida hacía titilar un resplandor anaranjado que recortaba a contraluz la figura de un hombre agachado en cuclillas. Estaba cubierto con una larga capa que se arrastraba por el suelo, y tenía aspecto de estar calentando algo en el fuego, dándoles la espalda a sus cautivas. La mujer sintió que la sangre le ardía en las venas con ira.

- ¡Tú! –vociferó encolerizada, removiéndose aún más-. ¡Tú, monstruo! ¿Qué le has hecho a mis hijas? ¡Contesta!

- Cálmate –el tono burlón que había usado él hasta el momento, fue sustituido por uno mucho más seco y frío-. Sólo están inconscientes. ¿Crees de veras que haría algún daño a _mis_ hijas?

Mel sintió deseos de vomitar ante esa frase. _Sus_ hijas… _suyas_, de _él_. Perdió las fuerzas, temblando otra vez, enfermándose ante la simple idea de que ella había llevado aquellos bebés en su vientre, engendrados por aquel maniaco. Se le cortaba el aliento al pensar en el vacío que suponían los últimos años de su vida, al pensar que había compartido casa y vida con él, tan cerca como si hubiese sido su propio marido. Las veces que habían estado juntos y las veces que se habían tocado, mientras ella estaba perdida en las brumas del Imperius, atormentaban su corazón, asqueándola. Tenía ganas de escupirle en la cara… de hacerle saltar por los aires y desintegrarlo hasta convertirlo en polvo…

- Te he dicho que te calmes –repitió Devius, más cortante aún, sin mirarla todavía-. ¿Qué pretendes? No puedes hacer magia, no estás atada con cuerdas normales, por si no lo has notado. Así que, mi querida Mel, en estos momentos estamos a mano.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –masculló ella, escupiendo cada palabra con odio, fulminando su figura con la mirada. Él tenía razón, esas cuerdas le robaban la energía, no podía moverse y apenas podía respirar correctamente. El latido de su propio corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, haciendo palpitar toda su cabeza con fiebre.

- ¡Vaya! Me decepcionas, querida. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no me conoces? Llevo a tu lado casi 20 años, cuidando siempre de ti…

- ¡Mírame! –exclamó de repente Mel, enfurecida-. ¡Mírame, escoria! ¡Quiero ver tu auténtica cara para poder odiarla hasta el día en que me muera! ¡Mírame, maldito!

Devius se incorporó, suspirando con resignación. Y, muy despacio, se levantó del suelo. Era de estatura media, y de hombros anchos, ni delgado ni grueso, por lo poco que dejaba translucir la capa, y tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, liso y despeinado en todas direcciones, aunque eso tenía más pinta de ser por culpa de las circunstancias que por naturaleza. Se giró lentamente hacia ella, mirándola de soslayo con expresión altiva. Y Mel agrandó los ojos, entreabriendo los labios por la sorpresa y el horror.

Sus facciones eran duras y marcadas, fuerte mandíbula y pómulos ligeramente hundidos con aspecto desmejorado. Lucía barba rala de varios días. Y su ojo, el único con el que la miraba en esos momentos, era grande y negro como el pozo más oscuro, tan opaco que ni siquiera reflejaba el resplandor del fuego. La mitad izquierda de la cara la tenía llena de restos de sangre seca, con una brecha coagulada en la frente y el ojo destrozado. Eran las señales que Mel le había provocado en su casa, cuando le rompió aquella silla en la cabeza para salvar a Belle.

- No pareces muy contenta con mi aspecto –entonó irónico-. ¿No tenías tantas ganas de verme? Ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, voy a mostrarte algo más interesante, ¿quieres?

Ante la estupefacta mirada de la mujer, Devius alzó en su mano derecha aquello que había estado calentando al fuego: un viejo atizador de chimenea, hecho de metal, que en esos momentos tenía la afilada punta al rojo vivo, brillante como una llama más. Cuando se lo acercó al rostro, lo bañó de una tonalidad anaranjada.

_Alle warten auf das Licht  
Fürchtet euch, fürchtet euch nicht  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehn  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

_(Todos están esperando la luz_

_Temer, no temáis_

_El sol está brillando en mis ojos_

_Esta noche no se pondrá,_

_y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta)_

Mel comprendió lo que iba a hacer apenas un segundo antes de que lo hiciera, y casi no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, volviendo el rostro para huir de la escena. Sin embargo, supo que nunca podría olvidar los sonidos, el chisporroteo de la carne quemada, el ahogado gruñido del mortífago, y el olor a sangre y chamusquina que se extendió por el lugar, revolviéndole de nuevo el estómago con nauseas.

"Está loco", fue lo único que pudo pensar, jadeando, cuando oyó que Devius tiraba el atizador al suelo nuevamente, con un potente ruido metálico. Retorció las muñecas, aunque estaba segura de que no podría soltarse. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por el terror y la desesperación de escapar, y rogó en silencio por ayuda, reprimiendo un sollozo. Oyó los pasos del hombre, sin atreverse aún a abrir los ojos de nuevo, y lo sintió moverse por la habitación. Pero, cuando la débil claridad que captaba a través de los párpados cerrados se eclipsó por completo, abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un grito al mismo tiempo que Devius, agachado ahora justo a su lado, aferraba su rostro con mano potente y la obligaba a encararlo, su cara a un palmo de la de ella.

Mel volvió a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, sintiendo cómo le resbalaban las lágrimas por el rostro, apretando los dientes. Devius apretaba tanto el agarre a su mentón que estaba haciéndole daño en las mejillas y la mandíbula. Pero lo único que ella pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un sollozo de rabia, incapaz de liberarse.

- Vamos, mírame –susurró él, a centímetros escasos de su boca, haciendo chocar su respiración con la de Mel de una forma que la estaba enfermando aún más-. Mírame. ¿No querías ver mi rostro? Ahora puedes verlo. Ésta es mi auténtica cara, Melpómene. La que voy a tener de ahora en adelante cada día, gracias a ti. Siéntete orgullosa de tu obra. ¡Mírame!

La sacudió, haciéndole crujir el cuello también, hasta que la morena abrió los ojos finalmente y lo miró. Contuvo la respiración al ver de cerca la herida de su rostro, y el ojo izquierdo que él mismo se había cauterizado para "curarlo". Ahora podía ver con claridad el absoluto color negro de su ojo derecho, clavado en ella con obsesiva intensidad. Brillaba con un resplandor extraño que ella no podía entender, desinflándole el ánimo como si estuviera absorbiendo sus energías. Y sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

- ¿Qué eres? –sollozó a duras penas, con un hilo de voz.

-¿_Qué_ soy? –repitió Devius, sin quitarle la vista de encima, ni dejar que ella la apartara-. No seas cruel, querida… Soy un pobre ser humano como otro cualquiera. Un ser humano normal, de carne y hueso.

- No… -balbuceó Mel, temblando-. No eres normal…

- ¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que soy normal.

- ¿Eres un metamorfomago? –inquirió ella de nuevo-. ¿Es eso?

Devius la miró en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que su boca de labios finos se abrió en una sonrisa.

- No –contestó suavemente, tornándose casi dulce, y aflojó el agarre a su rostro para acariciar una de sus mejillas con el pulgar-. Incluso después de haberme neutralizado… ¿no lo sabes? ¿Icarus no te lo ha dicho?

Mel, con un gusto a bilis en la boca, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, intentando a la vez con el gesto librarse de su mano.

- Sólo soy un mortífago –siguió Devius, sin más-. Y un asesino que tiene cierta habilidad para ocultarse. Pero eso se ha acabado gracias a ti, ¿sabes?

Volvió a acariciarla, y Mel apretó los dientes aún más, tragando saliva.

- No me mires con esa cara. No tienes que tener miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. El sol está a punto de salir, ¿lo ves? Cuando salga el sol todo habrá terminado. Lástima que mis ojos ya no podrán servirle. Pero, ¿sabes, Mel? El sol… cuando llegue a lo más alto, no volverá a ponerse nunca más. Empezará la cuenta atrás, y el mundo entero se carbonizará bajo su brillo.

Aquella sonrisa estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta. Devius no estaba en sus cabales. O había sido un loco toda su vida, o la explosión y el ataque lo habían trastocado. Pero no estaba cuerdo… sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido…

- Es una pena que haya ocurrido esto –siguió el hombre, llevándose la mano libre al ojo izquierdo con aire resignado-. Me hubiese gustado quedarme contigo un poco más. Era un buen plan, ¿eh? El puesto de Fidias ha sido el mejor que he ocupado en todos estos años, estaba tan cerca de ti… -su mirada se estrechó, absorta-. Habría podido quedarme así toda la vida, contigo. Lástima que ya no pueda volver a acercarme a ti, querida…

Antes de que Mel tuviera tiempo de prever sus intenciones, Devius cerró las distancias y atrapó la boca de la mujer con la suya en un beso violento y demandante, doloroso y repulsivo. Mel se convulsionó con una arcada, pero, al no poder separarse, optó por morderle el labio con fuerza, intentando librarse de su contacto. Pero, aún así, Devius no se apartó. Se dejó morder y la mordió a ella también a su vez, hasta que el beso adquirió un gusto a sangre que aumentó sus ganas de vomitar.

Cuando se separó de ella, la dejó jadeante, tosiendo e intentando reprimir las nauseas. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, pasándose la manga por la boca para limpiarse la sangre, y volvió a levantarse, quedándose de pie junto a ella, mirándola desde arriba. Mel buscó su rostro de nuevo con los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de odio intenso, y escupió a sus pies, desafiante. Devius rió por lo bajo.

- Veo que ese aire delicado y femenino tampoco es tu auténtica cara –musitó, divertido-. Sois vosotros los que tenéis tantas caras que dais asco. Como la traidora de Jewel… Como el prepotente del _seanair_… Yo soy el único auténtico. Sólo yo. Por eso, cuando salga el sol, su luz se reflejará en mis ojos… y recuperaré mis poderes.

Fue entonces cuando Mel lo comprendió, recordando las palabras de su marido, justo antes de liberarse del Imperius, y su sangre se heló poco a poco.

- Tus ojos… -murmuró, sin aliento.

Y Devius volvió a sonreír.

_Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Uno: aquí viene el sol…)_

- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –entonó, ufano. Su silueta se recortaba contra el cielo gris que se abría a su espalda, cada vez más claro por el próximo amanecer, a través de la enorme ventana-. Todo es una ilusión, Mel. Desde siempre. Ése ha sido el único truco. No soy metamorfomago, ni he usado la Poción Multijugos. Sólo soy un ilusionista que utiliza la luz del sol…

_Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Dos: aquí viene el sol…)_

Ella apretó los dientes, furiosa con él y consigo misma. Siempre tan obvio, siempre ante sus narices… y ellos siempre tan ciegos.

- ¿A cuántos has suplantado? –espetó-. ¿A cuántos en los últimos años? Te hacías pasar por ellos usando algún tipo de hipnosis, ¿verdad? Hacías que todos los demás vieran sólo lo que tú querías que vieran. En realidad nunca has cambiado de forma, tu aspecto siempre era el mismo. ¡Pero nosotros no podíamos verlo porque nos hechizabas! Creabas la ilusión con sólo mirarnos… ¡tu poder está en tus ojos!

_Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen…_

_(Tres: es la estrella más brillante de todas…)_

- Tu perspicacia es una de las cosas que más me ha gustado siempre de ti –sonrió Devius-. No eres como el estúpido de Icarus, siempre tan confiado… Ni como el pedante de Zephirus, tan seguro de sus propias habilidades que obviaba lo más evidente. Y de esa forma he estado 20 años con vosotros, yendo a vuestras reuniones, participando en vuestras fiestas y comiendo en vuestras casas –se inclinó, con una enorme satisfacción reflejada en la cara-. He tenido tantas oportunidades de mataros a todos que, cuando estaba solo, me partía de risa. Y más de una vez estuve a punto de suplantar al propio Icarus, ¿sabes? Podría haberlo hecho, y tú no te habrías dado ni cuenta. Habría podido meterme en tu cama, y hacerte el amor cada noche, y tú te habrías entregado a mí sin planteártelo siquiera, amándome…

- ¡BASTA! –gritó Mel, descompuesta por el horror-. ¡Jamás habrías podido suplantar a Icarus! ¡JAMÁS!

_Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Cuatro: aquí viene el sol)_

La risa de Devius se agrió, pero no perdió la sonrisa, dedicándole a Mel una afilada mirada que la hería como un cuchillo.

- Cierto, mi amor, cierto… Nunca habría podido suplantar a Icarus. Pero no por falta de habilidad, sino por culpa del vínculo. Podría haberlo imitado en todo y tú habrías vivido feliz pensando que compartías lecho con él, mientras era yo quién te abrazaba realmente. Pero no habría podido imitar el vínculo, y tú te habrías dado cuenta del engaño de inmediato. Otra lástima… si no hubiese sido por eso, habría matado a tu querido marido mucho tiempo antes y habría ocupado su lugar por el resto de nuestras vidas. Habríamos formado una hermosa familia.

- Me das asco –gruñó Mel entre dientes, agitada-. Antes que tener que soportar que vuelvas a tocarme, prefiero morirme.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya te lo he dicho. Nuestros caminos se separan aquí y ahora. No podré volver a utilizar mi poder por culpa de tu regalo de despedida –se pasó de nuevo la mano por el ojo herido a modo de explicación-. Y, sin mi poder, me veo obligado a retirarme del trabajo de campo. Aún así, ya tengo lo que quería.

Y giró lentamente hacia las dos pequeñas inconscientes.

- No… -Mel se quedó sin aire, abriendo mucho los ojos. Y el corazón se le agitó cuando Devius empezó a acercarse a ellas-. ¡No! –gritó, revolviéndose con desesperación-. ¡No las toques! ¡No les toques ni un pelo, monstruo! ¡NO!

Siguió gritando y amenazándolo, pero él la ignoró por completo y se agachó junto a las niñas. Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban ya y rompían la línea del horizonte. La claridad del día que comenzaba arrancaba destellos rojizos y castaños del pelo oscuro de Devius mientras éste se inclinaba hacia ellas. Y, sacando un corto mitón de cuero del bolsillo interior de su capa, se lo calzó en la mano derecha y alzó la palma para que el sol la bañara, haciendo brillar con un resplandor dorado algo que tenía engarzado en la parte interior del guante.

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich Eis auf das Gesicht__…_

_(El sol está brillando en mis manos_

_puede quemar, puede cegaros a todos_

_Cuando escapa de los puños,_

_cae cálidamente sobre el rostro…)_

Mel no veía con claridad qué estaba haciendo Devius, pero su mano brilló, como si sostuviera en su puño cerrado una vela encendida. Con la otra mano, agarró el brazo izquierdo de Deborah, levantándole la manga de la túnica, y cerró en torno a la delgada y pequeña extremidad su mano iluminada, un poco más abajo del codo.

- ¡NOO! –gritó de nuevo, desesperada-. ¡No lo hagas!

La escena se iluminó, bañando con su luz las caras del hombre y sus hijas. La mano derecha de Devius brilló con intensidad, cegando a Mel, que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, y la tierna carne del brazo de la niña se quemó como al contacto de un hierro candente. Deborah no despertó, pero rompió en llanto por el dolor, con unos alaridos que le rompieron el corazón a su madre.

- ¡Basta, Devius! –exigió, esta vez suplicante-. ¡Basta, por favor! ¡No hagas daño a las niñas! ¡No lo hagas!

La piel de la parte interior del brazo izquierdo de Deborah estaba enrojecida y quemada cuando el mortífago apartó su mano. La pequeña no dejó de llorar, entre sueños. Y Mel siguió gritando, notando cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas a ella también, cuando Devius se dispuso a repetir la operación con Libitina. Pronto, los llantos de la gemela albina también se dejaron oír en todo el lugar, rasgando la mañana como un cuchillo que atraviesa una gasa.

- Ya, ya… -calmó Devius, acariciando las pequeñas cabecitas de cabello lacio-. Está bien, mis niñas, ya está… así todo está bien… Mis hijas, mis juezas… sólo vosotras permaneceréis siendo sólo mías. Pero lo seréis, sí. Yo cuidaré de vosotras… y todo el mundo sabrá que sois Lore, y no Figg. Hasta que volváis a mí, cuando estéis listas…

- ¡NOOO!

_Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehn  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

_(Esta noche no se pondrá,_

_y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta)_

Las manos de Devius brillaron otra vez, iluminando los pequeños rostros surcados de lágrimas. Mel no necesitó más para saber lo que él estaba haciendo, o intentando hacer.

- ¡Detente! –vociferó-. ¡No lograrás unirte a ellas con el vínculo! ¡NO PUEDES!

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Devius soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¡Claro que puedo! Yo soy su padre, las uniré a mí para siempre, en un plano en el que tú nunca las podrás defender.

- ¡PARA! –Mel sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta-. ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ, DEVIUS! ¡Si no hay mutuo acuerdo por ambas partes, el vínculo no se sella! ¡UNA VEZ MUERTO, DESAPARECERÁS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡TE MATARÉ, Y NUNCA PODRÁS ENTRAR EN SUS MENTES!

- No podrás matarme –la luz del hechizo le daba al rostro del hombre un escalofriante aspecto de triunfo-. Nunca desapareceré de tu vida, Mel, ni de las de ellas… No volverás a ver mi rostro, pero ten por seguro que permaneceré en tus pesadillas. Te robaré a la Heredera de Ravenclaw. ¡Y entonces el Señor Tenebroso habrá triunfado, y el sol no volverá a ponerse nunca más!

Mel abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada, cuando Devius agitó la mano derecha y, como en un truco de magia barato, materializó entre sus dedos un afilado cuchillo que brilló a la luz del amanecer. Seguía sin saber lo que él llevaba engarzado en el guante, pero estaba claro que debía ser algún tipo de gema o amuleto, algún canalizador o sustituto de su varita, ahora que la había perdido, que le permitía seguir haciendo magia. Y, si podía seguir haciendo magia, por básica que fuera…

Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, furiosa y desesperada, forcejeando con tanto énfasis que sintió la sangre escurriéndose por sus muñecas en carne viva. Gritó, pero aún así pareció envolverlos un silencio denso e impenetrable. Y Devius, ante su aterrorizada mirada, empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo.

_Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Uno: aquí viene el sol…)_

Con un destello, la afilada hoja se hundió en la mano izquierda del hombre, abriéndole una brecha en la palma. Cerró el puño con fuerza, dejando que las gotas de sangre cayeran en la frente de cada una de las niñas, que se removían con inquietud, como si estuvieran encerradas en una pesadilla de la que no podían despertar.

- ¡DETENTE, DEVIUS!

_Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Dos: aquí viene el sol…)_

Dos destellos más, y las palmas de las manos izquierdas de Deborah y Libitina se abrieron también, manchando de sangre sus dedos y sus túnicas. Con una sonrisa de triunfo absoluto, el mortífago se llevó ambas manitas a la frente, marcándosela con la sangre de sus hijas.

- ¡DETENTE, MALDITA SEA!

Él la ignoró una vez más, y encerró en su mano grande y ensangrentada las dos de las niñas, apretándolas con fuerza. La sangre de los tres se mezcló en una. Los llantos volvieron a invadir todo el lugar. Y Mel volvió a gritar hasta que la garganta se le resintió.

_Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen…_

_(Tres: es la estrella más brillante de todas…)_

Oyó a Devius recitar el hechizo en lengua arcana, como si lo hubiese sabido desde siempre. Vio brillar las manos entrelazadas y las manchas de sangre que cubrían las frentes de los tres, como si se hubiesen convertido en oro líquido. De repente fue como si el propio sol se hubiese colado dentro de la habitación. Padre e hijas se envolvieron en una deslumbrante luz, propia de una estrella. Mel sintió que se le quemaba la retina, pero no apartó la vista. De su boca seguían surgiendo gritos y amenazas, pero era incapaz de oírse a sí misma. Y la onda expansiva del hechizo provocó una corriente de viento que agitó su pelo y su ropa como un pequeño tornado.

_Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Cuatro: aquí viene el sol…)_

Todo terminó tan de repente como había empezado. Volvió la luz natural del sol, que iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza. El cuarto se sumió en la parcial penumbra. Las niñas se desvanecieron nuevamente, agotadas. Devius soltó sus manos, que cayeron pesadas, como miembros muertos. Y se levantó muy despacio, quedando de pie justo al lado de la enorme ventana.

- ¡TE MATARÉ! –lloraba Mel, encolerizada, sintiendo las mejillas llenas de lágrimas-. ¡TE MATARÉ, MONSTRUO! ¡TE MATARÉ ANTES DE QUE ESE VÍNCULO SE ACTIVE, NO QUEDARÁ DE TI NI SIQUIERA EL RECUERDO!

- Cuando mis hijas vuelvan conmigo voluntariamente, el vínculo se sellará –replicó Devius, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, mientras observaba a las pequeñas casi con ternura-. Volverán conmigo y te abandonarán a ti. Ravenclaw se unirá a Slytherin. Nuestro sol será el más brillante de todos…

- ¡NO SON TUS HIJAS! –gritó ella, descompuesta-. ¡EL REINADO DE TERROR DE VOLDEMORT NO BRILLARÁ PARA SIEMPRE, DEVIUS! ¡EL SOL SE PONDRÁ PARA VOSOTROS Y NUNCA VOLVERÉIS A VER LA LUZ!

Devius se echó a reír con fuerza, divertido, y sus carcajadas hicieron mella en el corazón de Mel con un renovado terror. Cuando la miró de nuevo, se veía pletórico y grotesco, con su ojo izquierdo destrozado y aquella sonrisa desfigurándole la cara.

- Nuestro sol no se pondrá nunca más –musitó en un siseante susurro-. Lord Voldemort no caerá nunca. Nunca podréis destruirlo. Será su luz la que todos vosotros veréis a partir de ahora. Y, cuando consiga el poder de todos los Herederos… su brillo os consumirá –amplió la sonrisa, alzando dos dedos en dirección a Mel-. Van dos de cuatro, querida mía… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Gryffindor será el siguiente, y Hufflepuff no podrá esconderse eternamente de nuestra luz…

_Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Cinco: aquí viene el sol…)_

Mel se quedó sin aliento, y la imagen de John cruzó su mente como un rayo, paralizándola.

- No…

- Sí –replicó Devius, alzando el mentón con orgullo-. Ahora que nos hemos puesto en marcha, nada nos podrá parar. Empieza a contar si quieres.

_Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Seis: aquí viene el sol…)_

- ¡Estáis completamente locos! –exclamó la morena, aterrada-. ¡Voldemort no podrá controlar el poder de los Herederos! ¡Se quemará con su propia luz y quedará hecho cenizas!

_Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen…_

_(Siete: es la estrella más brillante de todas…)_

- Olvidas lo más importante, Melpómene… No puedes quemar a una estrella. Y él es la estrella más brillante de todas…

- No… -Mel negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creer toda aquella sarta de incoherencias-. No lo conseguiréis… nosotros no os lo permitiremos, todos vosotros acabaréis muertos…

_Acht, neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Ocho, nueve: aquí viene el sol…)_

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban ya en el rostro ladeado de Devius, sumiendo la mitad desfigurada en las sombras. Su sonrisa se volvió más macabra que nunca. E, ignorando a su compañera, giró la cara por completo hacia el cielo gris, inspirando profundamente, como si pudiese oler ya la gloria y el poder. Luego bajó la vista y observó el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana, con la misma expresión que el emperador que contempla sus vastos dominios. Su sonrisa se amplió.

- Sabía que llegaría con el amanecer –comentó, divertido de nuevo. Miró a Mel, alzando una ceja con ironía-. Lo siento, mi amor, pero parece que _tu sol_ ha llegado para rescatarte. Comienza la cuenta atrás

Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el lejano suelo… y desde allí, en la llanura que se abría a uno de los costados del castillo abandonado, le devolvió la mirada una solitaria figura de expresión desafiante, cuyo cabello se agitaba con el viento, al compás de su larga capa oscura.

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen…_

_(El sol está brillando en mis manos…)_

Zephirus frunció con dureza el ceño, examinando con atención las diferentes torres ruinosas de aquel castillo perdido en medio de ninguna parte, coronando un risco que se hundía en las oscuras aguas del río que lo rodeaba por tres de sus flancos. Sus ojos celestes iban con rapidez de una a otra, atento al más pequeño detalle. Hasta que, en una de las ventanas de la torre más alta, se recortó una oscura silueta que parecía invitarlo a acercarse.

- Están allí –murmuró-. Torre este, en el punto más alto.

Tras él surgieron varias figuras más vestidas de negro, con el emblema del Ministerio bordado en sus túnicas.

- ¿Empezamos el ataque, señor Lupin? –inquirió uno de ellos, mientras los demás empuñaban sus varitas.

- Sí –la expresión de Zephirus se endureció-. Recuerden que su prioridad es encontrar a la señora Figg y a las niñas. Yo me encargaré del mortífago.

- Entendido.

- Tengan cuidado, no sabemos si está solo o hay más mortífagos con él. Y, si intentan huir… deténganlos como sea.

Todos asintieron. Lupin apretó con fuerza su propia varita, que brilló intensamente en su mano.

- Vamos allá.

Y el grupo se desvaneció bajo los rayos del sol.

…_kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden…_

_(…Puede quemar, puede cegarte…)_

- Ya vienen –sonrió Devius, encantado-. Ojala muera alguno por el camino…

- Tú eres el único que va a morir hoy aquí –gruñó Mel, esperanzada-. La ira de mi Guardián va a chamuscarte como si fueras un insecto.

Podía sentir la cercana presencia de Zephirus, infundiéndole nuevos ánimos, dándole el valor perdido. Heredero y Guardián se sentían mutuamente, como si fuesen las dos mitades de una misma unidad. Zephirus debía haber seguido su rastro hasta allí. Y, ahora que estaba tan cerca, sentía su cólera como si fuese propia, abrasándola por dentro. Su luz apagaría por completo la del mortífago.

- ¿Crees que la luz que vosotros emitís, piltrafas, puede eclipsar a la del Señor Oscuro? –se burló Devius, confiado-. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Mel, porque no nos volveremos a ver. Van dos. El sol está a punto de salir. Y, cuando brille en lo más alto, ninguno de vosotros podrá esconderse. Y ninguno de vosotros podrá sobrevivir.

Oyeron los pasos que recorrían velozmente las enormes estancias vacías. Oyeron los chasquidos de los aurores que se aparecían y desaparecían de un lado a otro, cubriendo el perímetro. Y, finalmente, pillando por sorpresa a la escena entera, una terrible explosión hizo saltar por los aires la puerta cerrada de la habitación, llenándolo todo con un ruido ensordecedor y una densa nube de polvo.

_Wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
Legt sich Eis auf dein Gesicht__…_

_(Cuando escapa de los puños_

_cae cálidamente sobre el rostro…)_

- ¡ZEPHIRUS! –aulló Mel, entre la bruma.

Un potente destello de luz iluminó su rostro cuando alguien lanzó un hechizo desde la entrada. Devius lo esquivó a duras penas, tapándose el rostro con una manga para evitar el polvo. Hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, que seguía brillando con el canalizador especial que usaba, y una corriente de aire se llevó el humo, aclarando el lugar.

- ¡Zephirus! –gritó de nuevo Mel, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por soltarse de las ataduras.

Lupin se abalanzó en el acto contra el mortífago, alzando la varita. Devius retrocedió, y la estancia se llenó de nuevo con una luz cegadora cuando de la palma de su mano surgió un rayo deslumbrante, directo a la cara de su agresor. La figura del recién llegado se distorsionó y el hechizo lo atravesó de lado a lado, como si fuese etéreo, yendo a estrellarse contra la pared que estaba detrás, provocando otro estruendo y otra nube de polvo.

La estupefacción que se reflejó en el rostro de Devius no duró más de un segundo, porque al segundo siguiente la fuerte mano de Zephirus se cerró en torno a su cuello y, con el impulso, lo estampó de espaldas contra la pared. Mel gritó, Devius gruñó, removiéndose, y Zephirus hundió la punta de su varita en la mejilla sana de su adversario, con los ojos claros chispeando rabia pura y toda su cara impregnada de odio.

- Muévete y te mato –escupió entre dientes, apretando la mano un poco más, ahogándolo-. No subestimes el poder de los Guardianes… ¡Mel! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Las niñas, Zephirus! –gritó ella, desesperada-. ¡Le ha hecho algo a las niñas!

El odio aumentó y Lupin enseñó los dientes con rabia, sacudiendo al mortífago.

- ¡¿Qué les has hecho?!

Luchando por aire y con los dientes igual de apretados que el rubio, Devius abrió el ojo sano y dirigió una estrecha mirada al otro hombre. Negro y azul chocaron con una violencia casi física. Y, de repente, Devius se echó a reír.

- ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo, _Zephirus_?

Éste lo sacudió de nuevo, apretando el agarre. La punta de su varita empezó a brillar, como si deseara descargar la cólera que sentía su dueño, e iluminó así el rostro de aquel hombre al que Lupin llevaba años intentando encontrar.

- Devius Lore –masculló entre dientes-. Tenía ganas de verte la cara… estaré más satisfecho cuando la vea detrás de los barrotes de Azkaban.

Devius abrió un poco más el ojo, con una expresión casi burlona.

- Creo que no voy a darte el gusto…

- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON FIDIAS? –vociferó de golpe Zephirus, furioso-. ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, ESCORIA? ¡CONTESTA!

- ¡Me lo comí!

…_Legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust…_

_(…cae dolorosamente sobre el pecho…)_

Ante el horror que se reflejó en la cara de su captor, Devius soltó una estentórea carcajada que reverberó en todo el castillo.

- ¡Me lo comí, sí! –repitió, eufórico-. ¡Me los comí a todos! A Richard Hobson, a Joe Donahue, a Ronnie Chrisholm, a Stephen Wemyss, y a Fidias Figg. ¡A todos a los que he suplantado en los últimos 20 años! ¡Me comí sus almas y me puse sus caras! ¡Ahora búscalos si quieres, Zephirus, quizá incluso los encuentres! Y, aunque los encuentres, nunca los podrás recuperar…

Siguió riéndose, aunque Lupin apretaba su cuello cada vez más.

- ¡¿Dónde está Fidias?! –repitió con agresividad, negándose a aceptar que lo hubiesen perdido para siempre también.

- Supongo que seguirá dónde lo dejé. Es un chico muy bueno, no se ha movido de allí en los últimos dos años…

- Te mataré como le hayas hecho algo –masculló Zephirus entre dientes, hundiendo aún más la varita en la huesuda mejilla del mortífago.

Devius se lo quedó mirando con prepotencia, sin dejar de sonreír. Y su ojo sano brilló.

- Tú no vas a matarme, Zephirus –se burló, irónico-. Primero, porque no eres un asesino. Segundo, porque si crees que voy a dejarme matar por ti es que eres aún más estúpido de lo que creía.

Antes de que su captor pudiera darse cuenta, cerró con fuerza el puño derecho, que volvió a brillar.

- ¡ZEPHIRUS! –gritó Mel, horrorizada.

Otro destello de potente luz iluminó el lugar cuando Devius lanzó un nuevo hechizo contra Zephirus a quemarropa. El rubio consiguió escurrirse en el último momento para evitar el impacto directo, pero aún así le rozó el hombro y la sangre del Guardián de Ravenclaw salpicó su ropa y la de su enemigo.

Con un rugido de rabia, Zephirus volvió a incorporarse y blandió su varita contra el mortífago, pero éste también esquivó el chorro de chispas rojas que iban dirigidas a él y, tan escurridizo como una serpiente, se coló entre los brazos del otro hombre, mucho más alto que él, y se apretó contra su pecho, empujándolo.

El grito de Mel se extendió por todo el lugar.

_…Das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust…_

_(…El equilibrio está perdido…)_

Zephirus se tambaleó cuando un agudo dolor le atravesó el costado y perdió el equilibrio por un momento, quedándose sin aire. La escena se congeló. Y bajó la vista para observar la cara de satisfacción de Devius, que seguía sonriendo. Con un tirón, el moreno desencajó de golpe el cuchillo que acababa de hundir entre las costillas de Lupin hasta la empuñadura y, abriendo su sonrisa, le mostró a éste la hoja ensangrentada.

- A veces es necesario recurrir a métodos más… clásicos, ¿no crees?

- ¡¡Zephirus!!

- Si piensas que eso va a matarme, es que eres más idiota de lo que creía –gruñó el rubio, agarrando con la mano libre la túnica de Devius para sostenerse y retenerlo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Nah, sé que no va a matarte… pero ahora la balanza se inclina a mi favor, Zephirus. Esta pelea, al menos, se acabó. Y esta batalla la ganan lord Voldemort y los mortífagos. Y todos os vais a arrodillar a nuestros pies.

…_Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehn  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

_(… te hace caer con fuerza contra el suelo,_

_¡y el mundo cuenta hasta diez en voz alta!)_

Con un violento gesto, volvió a hundir el cuchillo en la carne de Zephirus, y luego alzó la mano derecha hacia el techo con otro destello de luz. Como si de una cuchilla invisible se tratara, todo el brazo derecho de Lupin se abrió de arriba abajo con un profundo tajo que hizo salpicar la sangre por todas partes, manchando el suelo.

- ¡NO! –bramó Mel, incorporándose con brusquedad.

Zephirus dejó caer la varita, gruñendo de dolor, y Devius aprovechó el gesto para hundirle una rodilla en el estómago con un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio definitivamente, dejándolo hincado en el suelo, encogido. Una vez libre de su captor, el mortífago pasó corriendo por encima de él y se abalanzó hacia la gran ventana.

- ¡NO! –repitió Mel, apretando los dientes con cólera-. ¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR, MALDITO!

Se removió como pudo con una violencia también inesperada, logrando patear fuertemente a Devius en las pantorrillas cuando pasó cerca de ella y haciéndole caer al suelo también.

- ¡AQUÍ! –exclamó a voz en grito-. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!

_Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Uno: aquí viene el sol…)_

Devius apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando oyó los chasquidos de los aurores, apareciéndose cada vez más cerca, aproximándose a la habitación. Con furia renovada, volvió a ponerse en pie, pateando a su vez a Mel en el estómago con una fuerza que la dejó sin aire y la estrelló contra la pared que había a su espalda.

- ¡Basta ya, perra! –bramó-. ¿Es que quieres que muera más gente? ¡Estaré encantado de dejarte un regalo de despedida yo a ti!

- ¡Cállate!

Zephirus se desencajó el cuchillo del abdomen e, incorporándose, lo lanzó con precisión contra Devius, hincándoselo en la espalda, a la altura del hombro. Él rugió otra vez, tambaleándose por el impacto, pero el momento en que se volvió para enfrentar de nuevo al rubio fue el mismo en el que apareció el primer auror en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Quieto! –vociferó-. ¡Queda usted arrestado, señor Lore! ¡No se resista!

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando Devius atravesó su pecho de lado a lado con un haz de chispas, y el joven hombre salió despedido y cayó de espaldas por las escaleras, muerto. El mortífago rompió a reír con fuerza.

_Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Dos: aquí viene el sol…)_

- ¿Queréis más? ¡No podréis conmigo! ¡Yo soy la mano derecha de lord Voldemort! –se sacó también el cuchillo, mirando con avidez y furor asesino a Lupin-. ¡No me subestimes! –de la misma forma que la había materializado momentos antes, desintegró el arma entre sus dedos como su fuese de humo-. ¡No me tomes por un brujo de tres al cuarto!

- ¡Tú a mí tampoco!

Zephirus se puso en pie, sin apartar sus ojos celestes de la cara de Devius. Ante la alarmada expresión de éste, estiró el brazo que él le había destrozado, retorciéndolo hasta que quedó rígido y tembloroso. Y entonces, los profundos cortes en la carne empezaron a cerrarse solos lentamente.

Devius frunció el ceño, dirigiendo con rapidez su mano hechizada hacia él.

_- ¡Sectumsempra!_ –gritó, y otro rayo de luz voló peligrosamente hacia Lupin.

Sin embargo, no hizo contacto. La figura del rubio volvió a hacerse brumosa, como un espejismo, y el hechizo lo atravesó como si se tratase de una nube de humo.

- Tú lo has dicho, Devius –masculló, con la expresión más sombría que le habían visto hasta el momento-. La pelea ha terminado.

Y, chasqueando los dedos de la mano izquierda, su varita voló por los aires y volvió a su poder.

_Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen…_

_(Tres: es la estrella más brillante de todas…)_

Los gritos de los aurores en las escaleras distrajeron a Zephirus el tiempo justo para que Devius corriera hacia la ventana y se encaramara al alfeizar de un salto.

- ¡DETENTE!

El Guardián trató de pararlo con un hechizo, pero la brisa que entraba por el ventanal agitó la capa de Devius a sus espaldas, ocultando sus auténticas proporciones, y Zephirus erró el tiro. Girando a medias el rostro para mirarlo por encima del hombro, Lore le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo, enseñando sus dientes pequeños y regulares. Lupin volvió a disparar, pero no podía apuntar bien, porque el sol ya había salido y le deslumbraba, recortando en negro la figura del mortífago a contra luz, de modo que éste bloqueó su hechizo con un gesto sin mayor dificultad.

_Vier  
Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen…_

_(Cuatro: y nunca caerá del cielo…)_

- Él es la estrella más brillante de todas –masculló Devius en un susurro-. Ya nunca más caerá del cielo. Ninguno de vosotros podrá hacerle frente. Todos os consumiréis bajo el brillo de su poder. Y a nosotros, los que lo apoyamos, nunca nos podréis tocar un solo pelo. Adiós, Mel, amor mío. Y adiós, Zephirus. Has perdido tu única oportunidad de matarme. Nunca volverás a verme, pero yo seguiré viéndoos a vosotros, como siempre.

- ¡NO! –bramó Zephirus, e hizo intento de levantarse para atacarlo una vez más, pero las heridas del costado le atravesaron con un pinchazo de dolor, reprimiendo su gesto.

Devius volvió a reír. Y se giró del todo para encararlos con arrogancia, alzando los brazos.

_Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Cinco: aquí viene el sol…)_

- ¡Empezad a contar, escoria! –exclamó, con un alarido de alegría-. ¡Ya llega el sol!

Zephirus no tuvo tiempo de acercarse ni de volver a alzar la varita. Con un gesto de despedida, Devius se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazo abiertos en cruz y se precipitó al vacío desde el vano de la ventana. Apretando los dientes y cubriéndose las heridas con la mano izquierda, Lupin corrió al ventanal y se asomó, enfurecido. Pero no volvió a gritar. No pudo articular palabra nuevamente. Sólo se quedó viendo caer la oscura figura, sintiendo como el viento le azotaba la cara y le revolvía el pelo rubio, hasta que Devius se revolvió en el aire, envolviéndose en el brusco ondear de su amplia capa, y desapareció bajo los rayos del sol antes de alcanzar el suelo.

- ¡Señor Lupin!

_Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne…_

_(Seis: aquí viene el sol…)_

El resto de aurores entraron en tropel en el cuarto. Una mujer corrió a comprobar el estado de las niñas. Otros dos hombres se apresuraron a desatar a Melpómene Figg, ayudándola a incorporarse. Pero él siguió allí de pie, ante la ventana, mirando al vacío con la luz del sol golpeándole en el rostro.

- Zephirus… -jadeó Mel, y se desprendió de los aurores para acercarse a trompicones hacia su amigo.

Lupin se volvió hacia ella y ambos se fundieron inmediatamente en un apretado abrazo, Mel hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su compañero y Zephirus apoyando la barbilla en su encrespado pelo rizado. Durante unos segundos, nadie habló allí, hasta que finalmente Lupin dejó escapar el aire y volvió la vista una vez más hacia el exterior. Mel se aferró a su ropa, sin separarse de él.

- Se ha unido a las niñas con el vínculo, Zephirus… Ha hecho el hechizo para activarlo…

_Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen…_

_(Siete: es la estrella más brillante de todas…)_

Ante los rayos del sol, los ojos celestes brillaron, estrechándose con determinación.

- Señor Lupin… Señora Figg…

Ambos se volvieron hacia la mujer auror que estaba hincada junto a las niñas, encontrándose con la asustada cara de ésta. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera preguntar nada, la mujer les mostró la cara interna de los brazos izquierdos de las pequeñas. Y los ojos de Heredera y Guardián se agrandaron al ver, impresa a fuego sobre la tierna carne blanca, la Marca Tenebrosa de lord Voldemort.

Mel se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, pero Zephirus endureció su expresión aún más.

- No te alarmes –musitó con voz fría-. Ese loco no es la estrella más brillante de todas. Y su brillo no durará para siempre. La oscuridad no podrá brillar jamás.

_Acht, neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne__…_

_(Ocho, nueve: aquí viene el sol…)_

Sacudió con un último espasmo su brazo derecho, ya totalmente curado, y apretó la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Mel. Las heridas del cuchillo seguían sangrando, empapándole la ropa. No podía regenerar heridas que no hubiesen sido hechas con magia, pero esperaba que Devius no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, porque si no conocería más puntos débiles de Ravenclaw. Y ya conocía demasiados.

La luz del sol era cálida. La noche daba paso al día. La oscuridad se había terminado. Pero allí, viendo los brazos marcados de las futuras Herederas, con Mel débil y temblorosa a su lado, rodeados de dolor y sangre, Zephirus no sintió aquello como una victoria. De hecho, el vacío que notaba en el estómago era apenas soportable.

- Volvamos –murmuró-. Señor Parker, necesitamos un traslador a San Mungo. ¿Puede ocuparse?

- Sí, señor…

No, no era una victoria. Devius había escapado, Voldemort había ganado terreno, las gemelas habían sido marcadas, Mel apenas se tenía en pie, y él había perdido a uno de los aurores del grupo que John le había cedido para aquella misión. Devius tenía razón: el equilibrio entre las fuerzas de la resistencia y las fuerzas de la oscuridad se había perdido, y la balanza acababa de inclinarse a favor de los mortífagos.

No era una victoria… y, aunque había salido por fin el sol, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las tinieblas volvieran.

Sólo era una cuenta atrás.

_-- Fin --_

N/A: ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha dado asco? Vosotros diréis. Yo, ahora que lo reviso antes de subirlo… no sé si he quedado muy satisfecha, la verdad. Tampoco sé si encaja en la sección de drama/angst, pero bueno…

Creo que no tengo nada que explicar. Quería escribir esta escena con esta canción desde hace mucho tiempo, porque la música me evocaba las imágenes casi como si pudiera verlo estilo película. Y es una ocasión perfecta para explicar lo que le hace Devius a las gemelas antes de largarse, y también de hacer que Zephirus se luzca un poco. Nunca he escrito escenas de lucha en R… creo que voy a tener que cambiar ese detalle también xD

Ahora sí puedo preguntarlo: ¿qué os ha parecido el nuevo Devius? Algo más psicópata que el antiguo, por lo menos, ¿no? He disfrutado lo indecible remodelando a este tipo, creo que en la vieja versión no le saqué ni la mitad del jugo que se merecía. Es un auténtico fanático de Voldemort, como podría serlo Bellatrix, fiel a él pase lo que pase, pero también un hombre muy obsesivo, y su mayor obsesión es Melpómene. Creo que en la versión vieja de R parecía más enamorado que obsesionado. Pero no nos equivoquemos: Devius no está enamorado, está obsesionado (Me estoy acordando de la cargante cancioncilla de "No… no es amor… lo que tú sientes se llama obsesión…", etc…)

Ejem, el caso es que quería reflejar un poco más ese aspecto de su persona, porque esa obsesión le hace meter la pata como él solo en un montón de ocasiones. Su mismo empeño en suplantar a Fidias Figg para estar más cerca de Mel fue una cagada monumental, porque estaba cantado que iban a descubrirle si se metía en el círculo más cercano de los Figg. Era una jugada muy arriesgada, pero le pudo la tentación de vivir con ella y con las niñas, como una burda imitación falsa de una familia real. Ahora que lo pienso… Devius me da algo de pena. Lo que más me preocupa de su nueva personalidad es que ese fanatismo y esa obsesión le dan un aire demente con el que yo no había contado. No era mi intención describirlo como un desequilibrado, pero me parece que ya no hay marcha atrás… ¿Qué os parece?

Sobre Fidias y la forma en la que Devius suplanta a las personas… creo que también debo hacer alguna aclaración. Espero no confundiros mucho. Lo que Devius quería decir con eso de que "se los come" es que les hace un lavado de cerebro impresionante para extraerles los recuerdos más importantes o los aspectos más llamativos de sus respectivas personalidades, para que no se note el cambiazo: su voz y forma de hablar, algún gesto o expresión típica, su risa, carácter y forma de ser… esas cosas que una simple poción o un simple hechizo no pueden imitar. Podría decirse que Devius es una especie de parásito que se dedica a chuparles la sangre (en sentido figurado, claro) e ir absorbiendo cada vez más aspectos de esas personas, hacia una imitación perfecta. Por supuesto, en ese sentido, no puede cargarse a sus víctimas y tirarlas al río, debe conservarlas cerca (como Barty Crouch Jr., que tenía a Moody en el baúl para ir arrancándole pelos cada vez que necesitaba preparar la Poción Multijugos) Pero eventualmente esas personas a las que Devius está suplantando terminan muriendo consumidas. Parece un efecto similar al de los dementores (¿tendrá Devius algún pariente dementor? xD)

Por eso, cuanto más tiempo dura la suplantación, en peores condiciones termina la persona suplantada. Los primeros a los que sustituyó están ya muertos y enterrados, vamos. Pero Fidias, después de sólo año y medio, es posible que siga vivo por ahí. Y digo "es posible" porque aún no estoy muy segura de qué hacer con él, si matarlo, dejarlo medio autista o curarlo por completo y que se quede lo más normal posible. Se aceptan sugerencias. ¿Qué preferís:D

Ahora bien… quiero dejar constancia de que todo esto que os acabo de contar es una FUMADA PERSONAL que surgió de mi mente enferma. La técnica de Devius y todo eso, quiero decir. Podría haberme ahorrado mucho trabajo usando la Poción Multijugos y se acabó. Pero esta idea me gustaba y me empeñé en usarla. Quiero pediros perdón si mi pequeño capricho ha hecho que este asunto quede demasiado lioso o bizarro. Al menos Devius se ha quedado tuerto y ya no va a causarnos más problemas en ese sentido, jejeje…

¿Alguna duda más, o comentarios al respecto? Lo que queráis a los r/r.

Por último, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones sobre Zephirus y el porqué de que Devius logre escapar finalmente. Creo que la gran desventaja de los "buenos" es que realmente no van con la intención de matar a nadie en una pelea, por mucho que digan. Desde el primer momento, Zephirus no quería matar a Devius, quería capturarlo. Y esa dinámica de juego a Devius no le va. No es alguien a quién puedas "atrapar" felizmente, y si no vas con verdadera intención de matarlo no vas a poder nada contra él. Ésta era la primera pelea en la que Zephirus se veía envuelto en su calidad de Guardián de Ravenclaw, y por lo tanto se le puede considerar un principiante algo inocente. Devius sabía que Zephirus no iba a intentar matarlo, y se sirvió de eso para escapar.

¿Por qué no mató Devius a Zephirus, entonces? Porque Devius no tiene varita en estos momentos, recordemos, y una maldición asesina no es fácil de conjurar. Además, ser Guardián no es moco de pavo, y no es lo mismo matar a un auror yogurín que a un Guardián o un Heredero. Devius sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus limitaciones, y también era consciente de que, como todos los aurores lo rodearan, tampoco podría hacerles frente a todos y lo atraparían. Por eso su prioridad era huir, no matar. Así que, al final, Devius se salva sobre todo por un golpe de suerte y por la vacilación de Zephirus, algo de lo que nuestro pobre Lupin se estará arrepintiendo bastante en el futuro.

Y creo que con eso termino.

Me inclino ante Devius, por ser tan asusto, tan demente y tan afortunado. Y alzo mi copa por él y por su surrealista método de suplantación de personas: brindo por él, que llegó a suplantar a más de una persona durante un mismo periodo de tiempo, que necesitaba cambios de apariencia instantáneos para burlar a los que lo perseguían y a las propias familias de sus víctimas (que le proporcionaban la mejor coartada de todas) y que logró mantenerse en el anonimato durante 20 años, antes de meter definitivamente la pata por su obsesión. Devius, hijo mío… no dejes nunca de ser despreciable, pero sé despreciable con estilo xD

En fin, desvaríos a parte, me despido ya. Espero subir algo más en un futuro cercano, aunque dentro de una semana empiezo los exámenes finales y… (Dik se estremece de terror o.O) ¡Creo que voy a remodelar también Ángel de Amor! Lo digo por si alguien quiere pasar a echarle un ojo el próximo fin de semana, o así. A ver qué resulta del experimento, juju…

Acabo de enterarme de que la madre de una amiga y compañera de trabajo ha muerto, así que… aunque quizá no sea lo más apropiado/significativo, le dedico este pequeño trabajo a ella, por todo lo que sufrió hasta que llegó el final, y por toda la familia que deja atrás.

¡Me despido ya, queridos lectores! Ya sabéis, dudas, tomatazos y comentarios varios en los r/r, los recibiré con toda la alegría de mi corazón. Gracias por seguir ahí, en todas las facetas de mi demencia. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Cuidaos mucho!

Dikana ;)

_Carpe diem, iuvat vivere_.


End file.
